


Family is the only thingh that truly has your back, and that is really unfortunate

by falcolombardi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Big Brother Charlotte Katakuri, Bittersweet, Gen, Headcanon, big mom pirates - Freeform, loving family, toxic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falcolombardi/pseuds/falcolombardi
Summary: what if there was more to pudding power that she let on, and why that was not a good thingh for her
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Family is the only thingh that truly has your back, and that is really unfortunate

When Pudding realized that family is the only people you can trust.

It had been the most normal thingh for Charlotte pudding to try to impress her siblings and mother. 

when she was a toddler she used to peek at the kitchen where Lola was learning to cook, her sister own cooking classes at the hands of totland best chefs being a early introduction for her own future passion for bakery where she had first started to love the abiility of making food into art as Lola once said (not that pudding knew art was not a kind of dish yet) combining beauty with flavor and making personalized gifts for those you love. creating beatiful thinghs that could bring happyness to whoever ete them and be tailor made for anyone you cared about as one of his big brothers Cracker once described it when helping with Lola (and eventually Pudding) education in learning to create biscuits.

Pudding took that to hearth and when she grew up she loved to bake specific pieces for the members of his family, even flampe who always seemed to be cold with her growing up and complained about the lack of attention compared to Pudding started being warmer when she made for her tailor made desserts based on different kinds of honey and had even started following pudding around splitting the time she spend trying to follow big brother katakuri around.

Pudding had always received praise and love when using her talents for her family who had always talked with great expectative about her bakery, Mama herself praising her first own made recipes and ordering the palace chefs to incorporate them regularly. Honey based cakes for Flampe, Fruit biscuits for Compote, Even her own take on Chocolate brownies for Chiffon and Lola or Jelly donuts for big brother Katakuri

It was just natural under such circunstances that when she learned a new talent beyond cooking she would inmediately announce it, for in her short life she had known nothingh but love and support from her mother, siblings and citizens or officials in whole cake island.

With that hopefulness she announced proudly to her mother during the tea party what she had learned to do, somethingh much better than a new recipe.

The result had not been what she expected.

Charlotte pudding had always been instructed by her siblings up to that point to hide her third eye, usually with all kinds of explanations given by different family members, some even comparing it to the indecency of going around naked, a few early bad moments with people from the castle talking about the uglyness of it had been a painful reminder that she should not show some thinghs in public.

Those people had been Totland officials and visitors, not family, so she was sure at the time there was nothingh wrong with her and had gone with her mother, expecting love and praise to tell her about the new skills she had learned.

After all the worst thingh that had ever happened to her was some lighthearted teasing from her younger sister Flampe about her eye when they played or some annoying comments from big mom invitees that had seen her in the playground when visiting whole cake palace.

So when tea party, a very special one this time as big sister Smoothie received the rank of fourth sweet commander, allies to big mom, Totland officials, almost all siblings with a few exceptions like Big sister amande were all visiting for the special occassion, making the perfect opportunity for pudding to impress her family

Mama told her to hide her disgusting eye before she puked instead. shellshocked pudding wanted to explain the new ability. trying even harder to please her mother after offending her by showing her eye. Thinghs didnt work like she had tought, cruel scolding coming from the most admired person of the family...Brother Katakuri

A few hours later...

Why did you do that!, i have told you before to not show your eye in public- Katakuri screamed at her, with anger she had never known from his always cold headed and impassible brother who had just came from talking with his mother.

I BUST WAGTED TO IMPPESS MAMA!- Pudding sobbed as Lola with her own serving of tears and snot in her face carefully wiped her face clean, helping her speak more clearly.

This is something we didnt want to tell you so young but it is needed now- said a calm but slightly red eyed Smoothie who had failed to completely contain her tears after watching her sister cry and using her new devil fruit power to take the tears away from the young girl face.

Pudding, you remember that you have the blood of the 3 eyed people in you right?, a extinct race- said a cold but not angry anymore Katakuri, tears never appearing in his face and even the anger slip up being inmediately stopped.

Ye..yes.- Pudding voice was clearer but still hoarse from her cries.

That tribe doesnt exist anymore pudding and their third eye abilities are the reason why- Katakuri didnt want to give every detail yet, her sister too young to have her innocence striped from her already like himself, Oven, Daifuku, Amande, Perospero or Cracker had from a even younger age growing up.

"I have to, she cannot become another nico robin" was the only thingh a distressed Pudding was able to read from her brother mind, along with a picture of a girl no older than her.

She would learn with a lot of fear who Nico robin and the oharan people were some time later.

And that day Charlotte Pudding learned the world hates her, and the worst thing of all... her mother main priority was not to protect her.

And nothingh was the same after celebration day.

Brother Perospero, always so distant from the family from Pudding point of view had been her unexpected savior, coming up on the spot with a fake story about possesion of the memory devil fruit and convincing Mama that pudding words about her new ability to enter the minds of people and objects were the effect of a cursed fruit and not the unlocking of the legendary 3 eyed people innate abilities. She would learn over the years how much he did for his younger siblings even when he was never away (and in great part thanks precisely to that) from Mama orbit and interacted less with the rest of the family. 

Sister smoothie helped with the lie, her unreadeable and ambiguous expression helping sell it, by telling Mama that said fruit had been in the batch of devil fruits purchased for Smoothie to choose as reward for her new position. Her doting big sisters Brulee and Compote who had organized the ceremony for their younger sister corroborating the "truth" of this and brothers Cracker and Amande who had been in some mission far away from Totland finding the actually real (god bless brother Perospero knowledge) memory devil fruit for her to keep the charade.

and her sister Flampe was hurt and sad for her. "why everybody was bad to big sister?"and had later came to comfort her (a moment she still treasures years later). worries on her mind when pudding had read it. Yet as months passed she stopped talking with her the same way she had done before, their time together became less and her teasing became mean. specially when Mama was around and she went from mean to cruel joking about her. pudding slowly lost her young sister love yer never felt like blaming Flampe despite everythingh since she realized someone else was to blame.

Brother Katakuri was the last person she talked with that day after sisters Flampe, Smoothie and Lola. he used fake anger as she deduced later to stop her from showcasing her "devil fruit" as she later realized had scolded her right as she was about to showcase her new power to impress mama and gain her forgiveness, he had realized what was gonna happen and acted inmediately -hurting Pudding in the process at the moment- and inmediately gone to apologize with the invitees over the hideosness of her younger sister, breaking her hearth for a bit before he had explained his reasons.

If her mother disgust and the laugh of the invitees to the tea party had not been enough, it was realizing the weight her blood carried to the world that finally broke her hours later.

She was a pariah, her eye was a mark of those the world had once wanted to dissapear the most, decades before the island of Ohara "rightful" destruction was announced in the newspapers around the world, a different "enemy of the world" had been exterminated, its survivors being hunted one by one and the whole race only surviving in her out of her mother ambition.

Her mother had specifically purchased bringing her to the world as a way of obtaining the legendary abilities of the tribe, those that allowed them to see behind what normal eyes see and allow to discover thinghs that were not supposed to be so like she had realized herself... having made the mistake of looking at her mother mind. Discovering that from mother own knowledge using this ability had deleterious consequences for the life of its user and could even kill them... her mother knowing this well from personal experience with other 3 eyes race member.

that day she used her ability one more time in spite of everythingh she had learned, to read his brother Katakuri mind about her.

"Now she is truly one of us" "she got nowhere else to go" she was for there was nowhere else for a 3 eyed woman like her, her siblings being the only ones to want to protect her, not even her mother prioritizing that too, she had nowhere to be but here in the protection of Totland, she was a Charlotte sibling and Charlottes have nothing but each other to protect themselves as the older siblings of the family had learned froma young age themselves and always teached to the younger siblings

"There is no place safer than that where your family is" was somethingh Brother Katakuri, a man of few words always said them. And brothers Oven and Daifuku insisted in with religious adherence.

She finally understood what that meant

There was no place for her but home.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this little idea about pudding and the big mom pirates that randomly came to me after realizing the 3 eyed people are one of only two "extinct" races and wondering and that the other example we have of dissapeared/extinct group of people with only 1 survivor is... ohara
> 
> my second fic published here, hoping you enjoy it!. Happy to receive any comments, criticisms or suggestions.


End file.
